


Never

by An_Ending_Dynasty



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ending_Dynasty/pseuds/An_Ending_Dynasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never forget her, no he most definitely wouldn't forget her. </p><p> </p><p>Or Ten's thoughts after he lost Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (really) short fic I wrote a while back after rewatching some episodes and NOT crying!

He would never forget her, no he most definitely wouldn't forget her. Not in the way he had forgotten Romana or Sara Jane. She would always be there in the back of his mind reminding him of the man he never wanted to be and the man he was now, because of her. 

Rose Tyler, his Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth, Bad Wolf, gone... She would always be gone and he was left alone, which is the way he preferred it for now. He had regenerated out of love for her, been created to love her, and now he couldn't see himself loving any one else. At least not in this body.

No the Doctor wouldn't forget Rose. Long after his tenth self was gone and he had found someone else, Rose would be there in the back of his mind. He wouldn't ban her memory like he did with the others. He would enjoy reminiscing about their time together. The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS. As it should have been for longer than it was. She was the first face this face saw and she would be the last. He would make sure of that. And he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first official attempt at writing, bless your brave soul. If you have tumblr follow me at An_Ending_Dynasty so I can love you and irk you with posts about everything and nothing.


End file.
